1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchanger for heating boilers of those formed of an external prismatic framework, a burner and an exhaust duct, characterized by comprising a block of tubes formed of a plurality of tube sections positioned against one another horizontally and vertically, separated at equal distances from one another and integrated in a prismatic housing, creating between them a closed circuit of water, leaving the tube sections free, forming different levels separated by deflectors in order to control the inflow and outflow of the gases produced by combustion, directing said gases as desired through the different levels, capturing the heat along the path of the gases in order to quickly heat the water in the circuit without losing calories and reducing fuel consumption as much as possible and thereby making the exchanger more environmentally friendly.
The invention disclosed has the advantage of providing a high heating efficiency with any type of fuel, as well as an increased lifetime as no maintenance is required.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
All boilers consist of three parts: the burner, where combustion takes place and energy is released from the fuel; the exhaust, where combustion gases escape; and the boiler body or boiler itself, which is the vessel in which the heat exchange occurs and therefore where the water is heated.
A new technology is currently being implemented for saving fuel in boilers based on using any available opportunity to ensure using all the energy stored in the fuel, reducing heat losses when heating the water as much as possible to obtain high efficiencies.
This is achieved by several simple methods, one of which is using the latent heat of condensation, using the energy released by water when changing state from gas to liquid.
When combustion takes place steam is generated naturally. Old boilers wasted this steam by simply releasing it through the gas exhaust duct as if it were as useless gas; however, new condensation boilers use this steam, condensing it and using the energy obtained in the process to heat the water contained in the boiler.
To increase efficiency even further, some boilers limit the water temperature to about 50° C. This option increases the start-up time of the boiler but considerably reduces its consumption as a low power is required, as well as promoting condensation.
According to the energy saving technology of patent ES2136609 a heating installation is disclosed that comprises a condensation catalyst that uses latent heat such that hot exhaust gases or fumes circulating in the condensation catalyst transfer their heat to the heating system water.
Another solution is provided in Spanish utility model U201130149, which describes a rustic stove formed of a rectangular prismatic body where at least the part considered the front has a zig-zag profile having a staggered profile which provides a means for deriving the heat generated by combustion, generally of wood, placed at a lower area of the stove body.